Schli'King, the Octopussy
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Lore and abilities of a new League of Legends Champion created by yours truly.


**Schli'King, the Octopussy**

**Lore:**

Probably the most booming business district of Bilgewater, the red light district is renowned for its sexual nightlife consisting of hundreds upon hundreds of the cheapest prostitutes in all of Valoran. Built atop an abandoned wharf, visitors come from all over Valoran to satiate their carnal desires. Little did they know that the wharf is established directly above an octopus breeding grove.

For generations, octopi would migrate to this sacred area beneath the ocean to breed and make children of their own. They continued to maintain this tradition even after the wharf above the underwater crevices and caves impeded their practice. But as time progressed, the octopi grew more and more irritated; a result of the red light district's constant business.

Through the wooden cracks of the wharf above, products of lust would seep through in thick globs, dropping into the octopus breeding grove. Some nights the entire surface of the water beneath the red light district would be covered in a thick white blanket of human seed and other excrements.

It was during one of these particular nights that a young octopus couple was engaged in sexual activities, when above their heads a rain of sperm began to shower down upon them. They however did not notice this as they wrapped their tentacles around each other, writing in a hot mess of carnal activity. Suddenly a stray string of human sperm found its way in between the octopus couple's bodies, swimming up into the female's reproductive system.

It is unknown how this human sperm stayed fertile and penetrated the female octopus' ovaries alongside octopus seed. But for whatever reason, the unfortunate octopus became impregnated with a human-octopus embryo. Years pass, and the octopus-human has grown to become a vile, biological monstrosity of utterly disgusting proportions.

With eight tentacles sprouting from a body that resembled an oversized vagina rimmed with gnashing, cum-covered teeth, Schli'King fed off of the semen from the wharf above its home. One day however, Schli'King's hunger demanded more. Violently crashing through the wooden boards of the red light district, Schli'King proceeded to go off on a sexual rampage, its tentacles latching onto any human (or Yordle and animal) in sight, proceeding to utterly rape them with several goop-penises that sprouted from its vagina-like mouth. At the end of the day, the red light district was no more, the floating ruins of the once-bustling area of Bilgewater covered in thick blankets of goo.

Soon the League was called upon, and now Schli'King resides in the Institute of War, fighting in the League of Legends to slake its lust.

"_And here I was, thinking I was the rapist." _**-**_**Ahri**_

* * *

**Abilities:**

**Precum (Passive): **A clear sticky pool of lubricant is constantly following Schli'King wherever it roams. When allied Champions walk within this aura effect, they gain extra movements speed. When enemy Champions walk inside of it, their movement speed is slowed by 50%

**Cock-Whip:** Schli'KingMasterbait whips out multiple penises from its mouth, dealing true damage to enemy targets in a cone. If the ability hits more than three enemy Champions, the ability refreshes.

Tentacle Rape:Schli'King's tentacles lash out at the selected Champion target to snare them. If Schli'King reaches them while they are snared, it proceeds to brutally anally rape them for 2 seconds before flinging the enemy Champion backwards.

**Harden: **Schli'King locks into place for 5 seconds. When in this hardened state, precum is applied to every Champion within its proximity with an increased area of effect. All attacks dealt on Schli'King while it is hardened results in no damage. This ability stacks; each time Harden is cast, a stack is added onto Schli'King's ultimate.

**Climax: **Schli'King unleashes a vicious torrent of semen from its mouth, dealing magic damage plus 50 more for every Harden stack. This skillshot nuke will refresh after every kill.


End file.
